


Professor Graham.

by TheDarkestMindWithin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Established Will Graham/Dr. Frederick Chilton, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Female Will Graham, Genderbending, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Kidnapping, Missing Persons, Obsessive Hannibal Lecter, Older Woman/Younger Man, Professor Will Graham, Stalker Hannibal Lecter, Stalking, Student Hannibal Lecter, Teacher-Student Relationship, Very Slow to Update, Young Hannibal Lecter, older will graham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestMindWithin/pseuds/TheDarkestMindWithin
Summary: "I was a good person before you.I was a good wife, a loyal wife. I was a good mother, a good teacher. I was so good until I met you.You've ruined me.Damned me beyond salvation."- Will Graham.
Relationships: Dr. Frederick Chilton/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 13





	Professor Graham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Down a new rabbit hole.
> 
> Without Beta.

* * *

**_"I was a good person before you._ **

**_I was a good wife, a_ ** _loy_ _al_ **_wife. I was a good mother, a good teacher. I was_ ** _s_ _o_ **_good until I met you._ **

**_You've ruined me._ **

**_Damned me beyond salvation."_ **

_\- Will Graham._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will likely be very very slow for this work as I am posting it early due to it being at the end of it's draft life.


End file.
